Old School Love
by SomewhereOverTheRainbow6232
Summary: Matt wishes things could go back to how they were. To be able to hold Mello's hand, have lunch in the park, hold his hand in the dark. Could they maybe just go back to that old school love?


**Old School Love**

**Song Used: Old School Love-Megan and Liz **

**Disclaimer: ...How dare you remind me...**

**(-line-)**

Matt sighed, his back against the old oak tree. Mello stood next to him, smirking, chocolate bar in his hand.

The red-head closed his forest green eyes and inhaled the scent of his cigarettes mingled with the scent of Mello's chocolate.

Mello...Such an exquisite being...And Matt knew Mello was probably straight, but...He could dream, couldn't he?

"Hey Matt?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, Mello?" Matt responded.

"Could..Could I maybe have your number?" Mello asked. His voice was chock-full of anxiety and what sounded like fear.

Wasn't it normal for guys to ask for each others numbers all the time? Matt and Mello _were_ best friends.

_On the first day, when you asked me.  
If you could have my number in your phone. _

Maybe..Maybe Matt did have a chance with Mello. Matt smiled faintly, "Sure, Mells."

Mello smiled, and the boys exchanged numbers.

"See ya around then, Jeevas," Mello called, referring to Matt by his last name. Just like all the guys did.

Matt sighed, "Sure thing."

Maybe, just _maybe_ Matt had hoped that Mello would walk him back to Wammy's House, where the boys lived. But...He guessed Mello had better things to do. Since Mello _was_ headed the way opposite of Wammy's House...

_Hoping you'd offer your jacket, you never did that.  
You didn't even try to walk me home. _

As the boy arrived back at Wammy's House, he sighed yet again. He missed Mello already. That blonde boy that he loved..Woah, woah, wait...Hold up...Matt. Did not. Love Mello. And that was final. He knew he couldn't. He wasn't gay! Of course he wasn't!

Matt issued a soft laugh of nervousness. His eyes sparkled as he did so.

Matt was just a dreamer. He just missed the boy. Of course he did! They _were_ best friends of five years, after all. Mello had probably just wanted his number because they both were given cell-phones by Roger now. Yeah. That was reasonable.

_Does anybody miss that?  
Holding hands in the cinema, dreaming cause I'm missing ya. _

But still, some part of Matt hoped it was out of Mello liking him as more than a friend. He sighed softly.

What if they were to fall in love? Have an old-school type, too? What would happen then?

_I wish that.  
We could take it back to how it was. _

_Like._

Matt sighed once more. Maybe they could take it back to how it was, to the old school days. What if Mello and Matt were to exchange letters? And that would be enough?

_What happened to that Old School Love?  
Living through your letters was enough. _

Matt was just to old school, he guessed. He didn't know why he wanted Mello as more than a friend. Why he had even wanted the boy as more than a friend...He sighed deeply. He wondered why he couldn't keep up with what was going on in this new future. Why couldn't he just get up with the new school rush?

_What happened to that Old School Love?  
I can't keep up, I can't keep up.  
What's up with the new school rush?  
Guess I'm living in the past, I still like it like that. _

_I can't keep up, up.  
What happened to that Old School Love?_

That night Matt was sitting in the dorm room he shared with Mello.

"Hey, Matt?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, Mello?" Matt responded.

"Would you want to go to a party with me tonight? Like, as a...Date?" Mello uttered the last word in the faintest of whispers.

Matt went bright red and muttered, "S-Sure..."

_When you took me, to the party.  
You told me it was gonna be a date. _

"And would you maybe want to..." Mello cut himself short.

"What?" Matt asked, begging for Mello to finish off his thoughts.

"Maybe.." Mello tried.

"Mello, just spit it out," Matt pleaded.

"Be my boyfriend?" Mello said it all as one word, in one big rush.

_Then you had the nerve to ask me, if we could go steady.  
Now I'm sorry but it's getting kinda late. _

Maybe things would work out for the duo. Have lunch in the park, Mello would hold his hand in the dark.

Matt nearly burst out laughing at his idiocy. He really _was_ old fashioned, wasn't he? Was there anyway he could take it back to how it was?

_Does anybody miss that?  
Having lunch in the park.  
Hold my hand in the dark.  
I wish that.  
We could take it back to how it was.  
Like._

There still was always the possibility that the pair could go back to how it was. Live through each others letters. Because Matt really just couldn't keep up with this new school rush. It was all just...Head spinning, mind-boggling...It was a pain in the arse, if you asked him personally.

_What happened to that Old School Love?  
Living through your letters was enough.  
What happened to that Old School Love?  
I can't keep up, I can't keep up. _

Matt sighed...

It was always a possibility...

(-line-)

**A.N: This is a stupid story for my friend, Harmony's (TheExplodingPriest) birthday. :D Which is tomorrow. Happy birthday! :D**


End file.
